ascendance of a hero
by Ricky2173
Summary: As a fresh recruit, John Shepard trains to become the future hero everyone needs but no one knows they need. a tale of war, loss love and courage, follow the commander from joining the alliance to saving the galaxy and settling down and retiring with his love. spanning pre- me1 to post me3. I don't own any of the material in this book all owned by Bioware or otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ascendance of a hero**

Prologue

The unknown man sits on the wall at the front of his house. "you want me to keep telling you the story or do you want to go and play with your friends?" he asks the little boy. The boy may of heard the story many a time told to him by his grandad, but that still doesn't change his answer. "no, Grandad. I'm sorry, I'll listen now I promise. Ruffling the boys dark brown hair, the man continues to tell the story. A story of heroism, loss, love and war.

It was the story of the Commander.

Chapter 1: enlisted

Vancouver, Earth April 11th, 2172

Today was the day. Today was the day that he would enlist in the Alliance navy. Following in the footsteps of his parents, John had always wanted to be like them. His mother especially. Lieutenant Hannah Shepard was currently XO of the SSV Einstein patrolling the Charon relay which has seen a lot of unwanted activity from pirates. Although she wasn't there to see him enlist in person, he knew she would keep an eye out for any reports of him joining up.

Standing at 6'2, 209lbs, clean shaven head and face, John walked up to the soldier taking enlistments. "what can I do for you, sir?" asked the marine. He had dark brown eyes that looked John up and down, judgement in his eyes. He had scars on his face, some seemed recent John thought to himself.

"I'm here to enlist in the Alliance Navy" john said.

"really now?" asked the Marine. "papers" he spoke, in a disgruntled and uninterested voice.

John handed the papers over, the marine's eyes never leaving Johns. This made him nervous. Did the marine know who he was already? Had he been made? Either way, the marine was about to find out anyway and that's what scared John. He was never one to scare easily, but the thought of being compared to his mother from the get-go scared the shit out of him. What if he wasn't good enough? What if the great Lieutenant Shepard's son was a scared little boy.

He forced the thoughts from his mind just as the marine spoke.

"Shepard?" he asked quizzingly. "as in LT Shepard, XO on the eclipse, hero of Bekenstein?"

"yes sir. She's…my mother, sir!" john stood firm as the marine just eyed him. He noticed the hesitation in Johns voice, and seeing him shift his stance uncomfortably, he made no more fuss and sent him into the next room. John looked up to the sign and read it, "medical room" he said under his breath.

He was greeted by a young nurse, no older that 30, with shoulder long blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, and the posture and composure of a woman who held he self in high regard.

"she's just a nurse" john thought to himself. Confused. He walked on anyway, not paying much attention to her now, just following her to wherever he was meant to go and was finally lead to an empty room with a hospital bed and various bits of medical equipment.

"sit down, clothes off and fill in this form". She handed him a clipboard with some medical forms on it and a pen. She then turned around and left. John could smell the scent of her perfume, lingering where she stood just seconds ago. The scent of roses filled his nose. He stripped down to his boxers, sat down and begun to fill out the forms.

Two hours later, John walked out the enlistment centre and headed home. He lived in a modest apartment, in the middle of Vancouver. While he lived there, it never felt like home. Even Earth was never home as he spent his life growing up on military stations and ships, as his mother moved around. He learned hard and fast to never get too attached to any one place, and for that matter anyone else either. Although that was a hard lesson in which he was yet to learn.

He walked into his bedroom, stripped down and got in the shower. As the hot water flowed down him, he cast his mind back on the events of the day. He had always wanted to sign up to the Alliance from a young age, but now that he had, he held some reservations. He got out of the shower and put a towel around him and sat on his bed. He fell back looking at the ceiling, and before he knew it, was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the 1st day

Vancouver, Earth April 19th, 2172

The alarm went of at 0600, filling the room with a blaring noise to wake Shepard up. But he was already awake, failing to sleep the night before. Today he shipped out to training on which would be his first day as an Alliance marine. He got up and soberly walked to the shower. As the hot water washed over him, his mind drifted. This is it, He thought. All that he had ever trained for, strived to be, came into prominence this day. All the times he spent, learning tactics with his mother, times spent sparring with his father. A tear dropped down his cheek. His farther, whom he missed dearly, had died a few years earlier on a "routine" mission.

Suddenly there was a call at his terminal. "unknown caller" is all that read on the screen. He accepted the call and immediately snapped to attention.

"you don't need to do that, John" said a female voice with as much authority as an admiral but with also love, just like a mother.

"hello mother, sorry, might as well get in the habit." It was his mother, calling about his enlistment, no doubt.

"john, I saw your enlistment forms, forwarded to me by Rear Admiral Hackett. I have to say, I'm impressed." "ma'am?" John asked quizzingly. "your fitness levels rank in the top .5 percent of anyone joining up your age, and your psych evaluation makes it look like you're a teddy bear, although I know better than the doctors and machines. Anyway, iv pulled a few strings and I'm calling to say, you wont be going to training in Vancouver. You will head to alliance docks there and board the Clapton. From there you will travel to Arcturus station. 6 months hard training then deployment with sabre teams in Vetus system of the Petra Nebular."

"with all due respect, why?" John asked, confused why his mother was doing this. "why not" his mother retorted. With that, the screen went blank, his mother disconnecting from the call. He packed his bags, checked, double checked and then triple checked everything. Happy that he was good to go, he stepped out the door and headed for the docks.

As he got to the docks, he saw the Clapton, the frigate fresh off the assembly line. He went over to the office at the docking tube. "sir, serviceman recruit E-1, Shepard, reporting sir" John saluted crisply as the office returned his salute. "Shepherd- heard you were coming. Follow me." As he walked through the ship, he felt small and un-noticeable. No one as much as looked at him. They stopped at a door which the office opened and let John inside. "report and brief, 1400 hours" is all he said as John turned and saluted, which the officer copied and left. John sat on the edge of the bed.

This was it. The shipped rumbled to life and started to move. Within 5 minutes, they were in orbit around Earth, and by the way it was moving, he could tell they were setting a course for the Charon relay. No longer on Earth, while that didn't bother him, the fact his mother changed his training detail, had. As they approached the Charon relay, he saw the SSV Einstein, the cruiser sat there. He just stared as the Clapton gained speed and headed through the relay. If he was having second thoughts about all this, it was too late. They were out of the sol system and he was alone. But not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Arcturus station October 9th, 2172

Chapter 3: deployment

In the six or so months that has passed since John started his training, word got around about who he was. That didn't bother him. What did was the looks he got, some of confused puzzled look as to why he was here. Others of shock as they watched him top all his classes, from shooting and weapon handling to tactical insertion and evac to mission planning. He had made no friends, but plenty of enemies, especially in hand to hand combat training. In that, he was untouchable, even managing to take a few officers down as well. He had also been promoted to 0-1 ensign for leadership and bravery, after a LOKI security mech had malfunctioned and started firing on the students. With no live ammo, he ran and dodged bullets, and swiftly took the mech down, and put his boot through the mechs head.

As he stood there in the assembly as they were all about to graduate, an unfamiliar figure appeared on stage. "attention on deck" screamed an officer as everyone saluted and stood up straight and crisp. "at ease" the figure said. Everyone relaxed, standing tall still but feet slightly apart, hands together behind their backs.

"you stand here as what is left of your class, the strongest, smartest, bravest and most courageous". It was true, what started out as a training class of 55, only 29 remained. All the others had washed out, some even in the first week. "the Alliance is your new family now", the man continued. "look at the person on your left, now your right. You will fight tooth and nail to protect them, as they will you. You will kill any and all threats that face humanity". As he continued to speak, John felt a small amount of pride deep down that he didn't know he had. As the man on the podium begun to call peoples names out and shake hands and hand over certificates, he noticed an older man at the back of the room. He hadn't been there when they entered the room, nor had he been present during the speech. He stood with his hand together behind his back, head held high. His uniform was inch perfect. No creases, clean to a point it looked unworn. He noticed a thick gold bar below a slightly thinner bar on his shoulders. 0-8, read admiral upper half. What was an admiral doing here?

"0-1 ensign, John Shepard. Step forward".

John snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to the man on the podium. He stepped forward, stopping a mere 5 feet from the man, who he now saw was a captain. His name badge read "Anderson". He was a little shorter than John, not by much, medium build and looked of African-American decent. A few scars ran along his face and spoke with the upmost amount of authority and he oozed charisma. John all but stood in awe.

"do you swear to fight and neutralize all hostiles, both human and alien, to protect Earth and her colonies, at the expense of your own life should it be required?" "I swear" John said without hesitation. "congratulations marine, welcome to the Alliance." With that, John saluted and took a step back, turned and walked back to where he stood moments ago. "I, captain David Andersen, hereby declare, Arcturus station, training group 036-RT has passed their training and are fit for combat. Dismissed."

At that, there was a cheer as the newly found marines hugged and shook hands. Slight claps coming from offices in attendance, their job done, For now. As the marines started to file out the room, all bragging about going to the bar and how they couldn't wait for combat, John was stopped by an office and lead away to the corner of the room. As he got there, he turned and saw the admiral walking over. He snapped to attention, almost toppling over as his body lost balance, although only momentarily. The admiral returned his salute then offered his hand. John took it, gingerly but nevertheless, shaking strongly. "ensign, my name is admiral Hackett. I'm here as a personal favour to your mother, and delivering you deployment instructions." "sir, thank you sir. Permission to speak freely?" Hackett just nodded his head. "relived and his body relaxing, slightly, John asked "how is my mother sir. Wasn't aware she was keeping track." "Shepard, may I call you Shepard, I find it easier to go by last names. Old habit." John just nodded. "your mother is fine, hell of an office, hell of a person. She sends her best." "thank you, sir." The admiral continued to speak. "well done on your graduation. No rest for the wicked I'm afraid, I need you deployed on the SSV Agincourt. Spec ops team delta need a replacement. Your it." With that, he turned to leave, Shepard saluting. To the SSV Agincourt, then. The few coming years had a lot in store for John, mainly a test of character, but he remained strong and proud to serve the Alliance.


	4. Chapter 4

Elysium, March 28th ,2176

Chapter 4: the blitz

"Holy shit, INCOMMING!" Jackson shouted. It was the last Shepard saw of Jackson, an impact shell levelling the ground where he stood. "fuck, where's our reinforcements?" only 14 hours ago, Shepard had been at the bar, enjoying a beer with his fellow marines. Then it all went to shit. Gunfire was heard and with that the marines where up and ready to fight, just with no weapons or combat gear. They were on leave on Elysium. After 4 years of patrolling Earths colonies, occasionally getting into combat, Shepard had seen a lot, and done a lot of things. Things that he pushed to the back of his mind. When the fighting started, the SSV Agincourt that was docked, went to high orbit around the planet, to fight the numerous enemy vessels that had attacked and try to cut off anymore enemy troops landing on the ground. Any marines that were on the surface where instructed to find any gear or weapons by any means necessary and repel any and all ground forces.

After finding a local police station, the marines and local police force geared up the best they could. Only basic body armour and carnifex pistols. After a head count, of which went as high as 47, they fought the attackers already in the town. They fought tooth and nail to gain ground and push the enemy back beyond the wall. It was a fierce battle, both sides having losses. The enemy where slavers and batarian warlords. Their numbers great, but woefully equipped to deal with alliance marines. Knowing reinforcements would take time, LT commander Ruiz, the highest-ranking office available on the ground, took charge of the defence teams. He wanted close quarter, hand to hand combat, knowing that this would save ammo and that the marines, who were extensively trained, wouldn't have any problems.

After repelling the first assault, the remaining 31 marines had only lost Walker to a shotgun shell to the head, but the police force had suffered greatly with no real combat training. The marines took defensive positions along the high wall shooting in teams as the slavers tried to advance. What remained of the local police force fell back to help civilians and get ready for evac if needed, not that it was possible. Nothing had happened for what seemed like days. The attackers regrouping and working out how to deal with the unplanned presence of alliance marines. They even sent up a scout to offer surrender. He was met with a bullet to the head, his head disappearing in glorious show of red mist and chunk of bone.

"reinforcements, 2 hours out" shouted Perez. That was like a whistle starting a race. As soon as he said it the attack begun again. Luckily, the marines had scavenged from the dead bodies. It wasn't enough, within one hour, only 7 marines remained and there was a massive hole in the wall, made by a rocket launcher. And then 6 left. Jackson was gone. Shepard, who had lost count of how many enemies he had put down, was now in charge. He had taken some hits, a bullet to the arm and shrapnel to his leg, but still he stood. Ruiz had earlier jumped on a grenade to protect his marines. "What good it did, Ruiz. We're all going to die now anyway." John said to himself. Then, it got worse. John looked up and saw a ship dropping more troops off and pummelling the city with fire from the ships point defence cannons. The roar of its engines, shaking the ground making its presence known to all.

As the enemy troops approached the wall, John told the marines tom fall back while he covered them. Perez argued, and with a punch to the face, a broken nose no doubt, he left with the other 4 marines. John grabbed what weapons he could, and opened fire through the wall. Downing enemy after enemy, he hid back round the wall, reloaded, and went again. Emptying a clip into the nearest 3 slavers, he took a bullet in the shoulder, he felt it tear flesh from bone and grunted in pain. He continued to fire and then, a grenade fell at his feet. A bit slow to react, he dived away but not before getting another bullet in the leg and then caught by the shockwave of the explosion. He opened his eyes, was dazed and hurt but he got back up, his hand finding a claymore shotgun, he fired into the nearest slaver ripping his chest open in a hail of bullets. He turned, fired again but the shotgun clicked, empty. He dropped it a picked up a pistol and recovered just in time to see a slaver rushing him. He grabbed him by the throat, fired into his chest and head. Using the dead slaver as a shield, he pushed forward, shooting over the shoulder of the dead body. More enemies fell. More bullets spent. Then an explosion launched John back, falling on the ground with a sickening thud. The corpse he was using as a shield landed on this torso and winded him.

He pushed the body off himself. Exhausted, groggy and injured, he got to his feet. He winced in extreme pain as he got up and felt his head. There it was a bit of shrapnel sticking out of his head. He pulled it out with a grunted shout. "great, that's going to leave a scar," he said. He looked around, all he could find in form of a weapon was a metal pole. With smoke and dust everywhere from the explosion of the grenade, he ran the pole through the nearest enemy, he was dead with 7 inches of steel sticking out his abdomen. He bent over in tiredness, hands on knees although he knew he couldn't give up. He had to keep fighting. Blood dripping from all parts of his body, he wasn't sure how much of it was his own, his body screaming in pain. Just then he was hit over the back of the head. As he rolled over, he was looking down the barrel of a gun. As he looked up, he saw the slaver holding a gun to his head, smiling. He looked him dead in his 4 eyes, refusing to go down easy, he hoped the others were still safe. Just then, the slaver looked up and turned around, then fell to the ground, missing his head. As John looked up, he saw an alliance frigate, which he would later find out was the Hong Kong. Then he looked as he saw fully armoured, combat ready marines rushing in his direction as multiple Kodiaks raced over head, bombing the slavers. As they reached him, they called for MEDEVAC and they looked around. They seemed stunned, John couldn't tell, nor was he bothered. He just wanted to sleep, to rest. Then it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Rio De Janeiro, June 23rd, 2176

Chapter 5: N7

"Burial detail, present arms!" shouted the officer, almost softly yet with force. Marines, officers and specialists stood there. File and rank and saluted as their friends, brothers and sisters where launched from the cargo bay of the SSV Agincourt, in coffins bearing the mark of the alliance, name and rank plus place of birth. They floated in the open void of space towards the systems sun. then off from the side, guns sounded. A 21-gun salute John thought. A fitting burial for the marines that lost their lives on Elysium. A tear fell down Johns cheek, falling on his shirt. "Burial detail, dismissed." With that, the standing detail had started to disperse. Many crying, remembering lost friends and comrades.

With that, John closed the vid on his Omni-tool. He was in the med-bay of a ship, although he didn't know which. All he knew is that it was docked. No humming meant no engines. He was covered in bandages, battered and bruised and ached all over. He looked around, a chair in the corned, monitors on both sides of his bed, all beeping away. Just then a nurse walked in to see him awake, dropped what she was carrying and just stared. "Where am i?" he asked in a low and dry musky voice. She just ran out of the room screaming for a doctor. "Looks like she's seen a ghost. Wait, I hope I'm not dead." He thought to himself. He looked up both doctors and nurses came running in the room. They checked his vitals, scanned with their Omni-tools, checking for infections. They looked on in amazement, stating that he shouldn't even be awake yet.

Just then 2 marines entered the room, followed by an admiral and a captain who he recognized. He tried to get out of bed to salute, but the doctors stopped him, forcing him to lay back down. The 2 marines stood either side of the room, hands behind their backs. The admiral asked the doctors all to leave, which they promptly did. "How are you feeling Shepard," asked the captain. It was Anderson. "Sir, good." He said quickly. "sir, did the rest of the marines survive? I told them to fall back." The admiral and captain looked at each other then back at him. "They survived Shepard. So did 90% of the colony. Thanks to you. Unfortunately, Izacks didn't make it. His wounds where to great." John dropped his head, balled his fists and was starting to breath heavy, filling with an anger and a burning rage he didn't know he had. He knew Izacks wounds where great, much worse that his own, but the news was still hard. Then the admiral stepped forward. "Shepard, what you did was nothing short of heroic. We are promoting you to commander with immediate effect and putting you up for the star of terra. They are already calling you the hero of Elysium." Shepard just sat there, shocked. He was doing what he was trained to do.

The men went to leave, as they did, Anderson turned around and said to Shepard "when your ready, the doctors will discharge you and you will travel to the ICT school at villa Militar." "sir?" Shepard asked, confused. "you are to report to the villa and begin training at the interplanetary combatives academy. Or N-7 as you know it. Understood?" "yes sir" snapped Shepard. Saluting. "Commander "was all Anderson said as he returned the salute and left. He was shocked. N-7 training was the place where the best of the alliance soldiers trained. Becoming an N-7 was one of the highest honours a marine could achieve. It was hard, tough and gruelling. Only 18% of all candidates reached level 7.

Two weeks later, he was discharged. He headed to the plaza for ceremony to celebrate his achievements at Elysium and remember the fallen. He never smiled throughout the ceremony. Media outlets everywhere wanted his story, pictures interviews. One reporter caught him and asked, "How do you feel about the loss of your marines, your friends, Commander?" he stopped, put his hand to his eyes as he felt the tears. He turned and confronted the reporter, "What's your name," he snapped. "Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani." she said in an upbeat and positive voice. "Miss, al-Jilani, with all due respect, fuck off." He continued to limp on, all reporters stopped asking after that. He hoped to never see that reporter again.

He found it hard to not tear up as he remembered his fellow marines. Perez. Izacks. Ruiz. Jackson. He missed them all. Then afterwards he travelled to the villa Militar. The next two years would be tough, but he would be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Citadel docks, October 19th, 2178

Chapter 6: Retaliation

"We will hard drop into enemy territory, kill anything with more than 2 eyes and make these bastards sorry they even went near Elysium. You have full active kill orders on any and all that decide to even look at you funny. Is that clear?"

"**sir, yes sir**." Replied everyone in the room.

"Shepard, you will lead the N7's, you will walk over everything in your path. You will show no mercy, give no quarter. Is that clear?" "Sir, yes sir." Yes, this is the very same John Shepard, hero of Elysium. Commander, a few words?" John was never big on speeches, but it came with the job. He had passed N7 training only 3 months ago and been on leave since. Admiral Hackett had told him about this offensive last month and he signed up without hesitation. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway; he would be the one leading the N7 ground assault, Hackett had said.

"The batarians are slow, clumber some and fight like dull objects. They are poorly trained but the bullets they use still kill. Move quickly, adapt quickly and pull the trigger without hesitation. Work as a unit and we will avenge Elysium."

"**Hoo'rah**" came a unified response.

The second fleet set out from the citadel docks. Its 25 ships consisted of 14 frigates, 7 cruisers, 3 carriers and a dreadnought- _the Valhalla_. As the fleet passed through the relay and approached Torfan, the carriers released the shuttles, and under the fire of the second fleet, dived towards the surface of the planet. Shepard looked at the display of the shuttle showing the battle above the planet. The slavers armada didn't stand a chance. They had already lost over 10 ships without them even firing a shot. But just as he watched, one frigate, the _Dawn arise_, lost all engine power. A cruiser and 4 frigates came over to protect the ship against enemy fire. The dreadnought however, sat there. Its massive gun firing upon the enemy fleet. Its massive 800 metre gun fired a 20-kilogram mass accelerated slug, impacting enemy ships with a 38 kiloton force. The slavers never stood a chance. John just smiled to himself. Part one of the battle was over a quick as it began.

As the shuttles reached the surface, anti-air fire pounded the sky. One shuttle exploding into a fire of shrapnel, smoke and bodies. As they landed, marines came pouring out and firing their guns at the bunkers ahead. As John took cover, popping in another thermal clip, he took a deep breath ready to go over cover and advance. But the breath made him gag and nearly throw up. It smelt of smoke, weapons fire and charred bodies. As he looked around, several marines where dead on the ground. Suddenly a solider no more than 3 feet away burst into flames. _Incendiary rounds._ The soldier screamed in agony as the fire burned through his armour. Putting him out of his misery, John walked up, pistol in hand and put a bullet in the back of his head. A few marines saw this and exchanged looks as to what they just saw. But then the alliance advanced started again. By the time John had crossed to the first bunker, left in a soldering mess from 2 well placed grenades, he had already spent 3 thermal clips. "Careless" he thought to himself. He still had a long way to go. He leaped over the destroyed bunker, pulling out his pistol and putting 2 bullets into the head of a Batarian who was trying to crawl away. No mercy. He continued to the compound. A massive prefab building which was identified to have an elevator to the main tunnels and building beneath the surface.

As his team entered the building, a hail of bullets came their way. Two marines, dead in seconds. He motioned to his team, flashbangs and smoke. The grenades went in. there was several flashes of light and then 3 pops of the smoke grenades. They entered and cleared the building, loosing 7 more marines in the process. The surface of the planet secured in a few hours, reports coming in from all teams. 300 shuttles started, 267 returned to a safe distance. 3,000 men went in, now down to 2,881, not including wounded. Not bad he thought. But it would get worse.

As they went down to the tunnels, it became close quarters. And brutal. But still the marines had advanced and had started to set up defensive positions just in case the front lines fell. After a few more hours, the fighting had died down to pop shots and shouted insults. "you fucking 4-eyed fucking slugs". The marines were now settling in for the long haul, knowing the slavers would either starve, or get desperate and try to advance and overpower the marines. But that would just be futile.

After 9 days, and not more many losses on either side, the fleet above the planet had completely annihilated the slaver fleet, only 4 ships retreating to the relay and escape. They had lost over 40 ships, mainly frigates or transport vessels. The fleet started to land and render medevacs where needed. Down in the tunnels, the slavers where getting desperate and where trying to overpower the marines. John, who stood right at the front, killed anything that moved. While he didn't react, he knew he was getting looks from the other marines as he stood there, without mercy, blasting superheated metal into anything that moved. 2 days later and the slavers tried to surrender. John had other ideas.

He was getting bored and wanted to go back home and get a hot shower, real hot food and his own bed. He started to move forward. The other marines noticed and followed suit. As they began to charge, they screamed, and the noise was deafening. Guns fired, bodies dropped, thermal clips popped and reloaded. Within 3 hours, it was over. Many slavers had starved and either died or had no strength or will to fight back. The marines where unchallenged.

As the fleet started to load up and leave the planet, John was just getting onto the Last shuttle, last man in, last man out. As they left the surface, he started to read the battle reports. 734 dead, 59 shuttles destroyed, 8 frigates lost in the battle above the planet.

When they got back to the citadel, John returned to his rented room in a hotel. The debrief before he left the ship was that although only 4 ships escaped, the Alliance planned to start a campaign against the slavers and eradicate them. This was going to be a long operation, but John wanted in, and he wanted to lead it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Normandy

Human embassy, citadel, January 3rd, 2183

"Shepard, glad you can join us. Me and Anderson where just going over the details of the shakedown run of the Alliance's new ship, the Normandy. Amongst other things".

As Shepard entered the room, he walked over to Anderson, saluted and then shook his hand. Only then did he acknowledge the man who was speaking to him. Donnel Udina. He was Earths ambassador to the Citadel and even though John hated politics, that wasn't the reason he did like nor trust Udina. It was the fact that he always and a second and hidden agenda for self-gain. Or well, that's what John thought at least. And he wasn't the only one.

He shook Udina hand nonetheless, but with a lot less enthusiasm. Udina was in his late 40's to early 50's, with slightly greying hair and a receding hairline. He was described as having a personality that was pretty much like seeing an Elcor smile. They simply never did, or if they did, no one ever saw it happen. It didn't help the fact that he also had high mistrust of anything military. He described the military as "acting like Yang's with hammers for hands".

The three of them talked for a while longer until Shepard and Anderson headed to wards the docks. As they approached, Shepard was blown away by the sheer scale of the ship. His eyes just glided over the ship as Anderson begun to describe her.

"Elli Zander was meant to run this ship, but after a falling out with a Turian engineer, I was put in charge. She's the first of her kind. A cross species project with the Turians. She has GUARDIAN point defence lasers and spinal mass accelerator cannon for offense. As for defence, she has stare of the art kinetic barriers, and the best part? She's a stealth ship".

John snapped his head towards him. That had caught his attention.

"I didn't think stealth in space was possible due to build up of heat on the ship and showing up on scanners". Shepard stated.

Anderson continued, "Normally you would be right Shepard. But the Normandy has an IES- internal emissions sink deep with in the hull. They take all the heat build up and store it in heat sinks. Then, after about 2-3 hours of silent running, or a few days of just passing through a system passively, you can discharge the heat wherever you want. Just not around shuttles, it will fry them inside and out. Oh, and I almost forgot, she has a brand new, state of the art, Tantalus drive core."

"In that size ship"? Shepard asked, shocked but with a huge smile across his face.

Anderson just nodded and smiled back, and they both boarded the ship. As they walked out of the airlock, they turned left and into the cockpit. Shepard saw joker and shook his hand, gently. Joker had Vroliks syndrome, easy breaking bones in its simplest term. He could break a rib just from coughing.

"Good to see you, commander", Joker stood up and saluted, although he did it slow and gingerly.

"You too, joker". Shepard said, returning the salute. They then walked to the CIC. John was amazed. All the equipment, top of the range. They walked down to the crew deck and shuttle bay. Then they went to the comms room. It was here that Anderson explained the shakedown run and another surprise for Shepard.

"Shepard, you will be assisted on this mission by Nihlus". Stated Anderson just as a Turian entered the room, walking a crisp and with purpose as any other Turian. "He will be assessing you in the coming months to see if you will become the first human Spectre".

Shepard stood there for a moment, letting what Anderson had said to him settle on his mind.

"A spectre sir"?

"That's right". Continued Anderson. "Of all people, Udina is pushing for you as well. Although he has his own agenda, it would improve the standing both at the citadel and within the galactic community".

"I won't let you down sir"! Shepard snapped a salute, which Anderson gladly returned. "Humanity has been pushing this for a long time, so Nihlus wants to see you in action".

"It will be a pleasure to work with you, Shepard. Iv heard great things". Said Nihlus as he approached offering his hand which Shepard shook with a strong right hand. "The hero of Elysium. That kind of bravery is a very useful skill. Amongst other things, that's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres".

"Sir, transmission from Eden prime, you better see this sir". Came Joker over the comms. "Bring it up on screen". Then a video played on screen and the room turned to view it. There where soldiers firing weapons at unknown and unseen enemy while one solider looking into the camera stating they were under attack. Explosions and screams of men could be heard and a massive ship seen in the background surrounded by what can only be described as red lightning. Then the screen cut to black. "Status report" snapped Anderson. "Seven minuets out, no other Alliance ships in the area sir". "Take us in Joker, fast and quiet" ordered Anderson.

"This mission just got a lot more complicated" said Anderson. "A small strike team could move quickly without drawing attention. It would be our best chance of securing the beacon". Mused Nihlus. "Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold". Anderson said to Nihlus, who left the room as Shepard stood staring at the massive ship on the screen. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up commander, your going in".

The Normandy approached the planet and engaged stealth systems. "Approaching drop site" came Joker over the comms. "The mission is yours now Shepard, good luck" Anderson said to Shepard as he, Jenkins and Alenko jumped out and raised their guns instantly looking for threats. After finding none, they moved forward. The sound of distant gun fire echoing in the background. They move fast and low. As they rounding a corner, Shepard observed the immediate area and told Jenkins to move up. As he did, combat drones came out and fired upon him, tearing through his armour, killing him instantly. Alenko and Shepard opened fire and took out the drones. With the area secured, they check Jenkins' body. "They ripped right through his armour; he didn't stand a chance" said Alenko as he dropped his head at the loss of his friend.

As they moved up the hill, they heard gunfire ahead. Guns raised they moved forward from cover to cover, taking out a few more drones. As they came over the hill, they saw where the fire was coming from. A marine was running towards them, firing her gun behind her as two drones followed firing at her. She then dived to the floor and rolled over facing the drones and took them down with her assault rifle. As she got up, she noticed 2 enemy's putting a colonist on some form of structure. Just then, a spike rose up through the colonist, impaling him and holding him about 9 feet in the air. The enemy's turned and saw her, drew their weapons and started towards her. She hid behind a rock, gun ready. Then, Shepard and Alenko came running up and took out the enemy and realised, the enemy was the Geth.

"Marine, you ok"? asked Shepard. "Yes sir. Thanks for the assist. Gunnery chief Ashley Williams". She said as she saluted. "What happened here? Why are the Geth attacking. They haven't been seen outside the Perseus veil in nearly 300 years"? asked Alenko. "Williams, join us. Get us to that dig site. Is there any of your squad left"? asked Shepard. "Yes sir. And no. we got ambushed by the Geth. I'm the only one that made it out". With that, the team moved forward to the dig site. After finding nothing, they moved on and found more of the giant spikes with bodies on. As they got closer, the spikes lowered, and the bodies rolled off. What came at them were no longer alive, or human for that matter. They advanced on the squad without care for cover or survival and were easily gunned down. They moved up and found some survivors. They secured the area and moved up until they reached the docks. After taking out even more Geth, they found Nihlus. Dead on the floor, a bullet to the back of the head. After finding a dock worker hiding behind some containers, he explained that it was another Turian that had killed him, but both Turians seemed to know each other. His name was Saren. They went onto the tram way dealing with yet more Geth. Getting to their destination, they found the Geth setting up bombs to destroy the colony.

The squad moved to disarm the bombs. As Shepard disarmed the bombs, Ashley provided cover fire while Kaiden used his biotics to throw the Geth all over the place. He pulsed with a blue aura that seemed to emanate from his body. When all the Geth were down, Ash just looked at him in shock.

"What, never seen a biotic before?" asked Kaiden.

"Actually, yes just not a human one, let alone one as strong as that." Ash stated, looking Kaiden up and down.

Shepard looked over at them, "Love birds, bombs are disarmed. Let's move". He said with a smile on his face. The others stood awkwardly, shifting on their feet.

after seeing Saren escaping, they found the beacon, but as Shepard called the Normandy for extraction, Williams had gotten to close and started to get pulled up by the beacon. Shepard reacted quickly and pushed her out the way but getting caught himself. He was frozen in mid-air. His muscles tightened and then he saw visions as the beacon transferred the images to his mind. In an instance, he was blown back as the beacon exploded, Shepard crumpled on the floor in a heap, unconscious. As the Normandy arrived, Alenko and Williams carried Shepard's limp body on board and took him to the med-bay. "Joker set a course for the citadel, NOW". Demanded Alenko over the comms. With that, the Normandy headed towards the mass relay and set a course for the citadel.


	8. Chapter 8

Citadel, January 29th, 2183

Chapter 8: new faces

"Absolute bullshit", sighed Shepard.

After explaining to the council what had happened, him, Anderson, Alenko and Williams stood outside the council chamber discussing what had just happened. Not only did the council not believe him, but they still trusted Saren.

"Shepard, I knew it was a mistake bringing you into the meeting. And you Anderson, have too much personal history with Saren". The voiced echoed across the hall. It was Udina. After trying to belittle him, Shepard just wanted to hit him. Udina went to say more but caught the glare from Shepard and decided against saying anything at all. Udina left for his council office in the embassy's. The others conferred more on what to do next. As Shepard, Alenko and Ash where leaving, they were approached by a Turian.

"Commander Shepard. Garrus Vakarian- c-sec. I here your trying to take down Saren"?

"And failing", Shepard said back in a stern, pissed off voice.

"I've been looking into Saren. But I'm being blocked by his Spectre status. Please allow me to help you".

"Welcome aboard, Garrus".

Following on some of Andersons leads, Garrus joined them in the search. After finding a man named Harkin in Chora's den, a bar with as much slut in it as an Asari brothel, they found out they were looking for a man named Fist. After recruiting an overly angry Krogan, while not uncommon, was rather a bit out of place for Shepard as Krogan are prone to violence. His name was Wrex. After getting to Fist, and then Wrex putting a shotgun blast through his chest, leaving a blood-stained wall and half a corpse on the floor, they discovered a Quarian had a recording of Saren linking him to the attack on Eden Prime. After fighting their way out of the nightclub, leaving more death and destruction in their wake, they found the Quarian in a back alley. She was talking with a Turian, when suddenly, he shouted at her and grabber her. Then two Salarian mercs walked forward. As they did, the Quarian threw something small at them, which then exploded. With that, Shepard's team moved forward aiming at the mercs.

"Where's Fist"? Demanded Tali, as she spoke to the Turian.

Then he tried to grab her, and she noticed two mercs approach. She reached in one of her suit pockets, grabbed a grenade an threw it in the direction of the approaching mercs. Then there was a deafening explosion and bright flash. She ran back and jumped behind some stacked crates for cover just as a hail of bullets riddled the other side. She started to think how bad her pilgrimage had gone, getting shot, needing medical treatment and now this. Kheelah, what a day, she thought to herself. As bullets continued to smack into her cover, she started to cry, thinking of all the things she would miss in life. Bonding to male Quarian, the fleet, her father. She started to type a message on her Omni-tool to her father.

_Dear father, _

_If you are getting this, I'm sorry. I tried to make you proud. _

_Love, your daughter._

She was about to send in when she noticed 3 humans, a Turian and…. A Krogan, running towards her. She raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Safety was on. _Stupid Bosh'tet_, she said to herself. She flipped the switch and looked up again, but they were upon her. She closed her eyes. Nothing. When she opened them, they just ran past her shooting at the mercs. She looked on amazed. Why where they protecting a Quarian.

Quarins where a second, maybe even third -class species according to, well, everyone. They were discriminated against, picked on, ridiculed and much more. They had lost their embassy on the citadel after losing a war with the Geth and getting forced off their own planet. Now, stuck on ships all their lives in space, their immune systems where partially non-existent. They were seen as thieves mostly, with the common insult "suit-rat" coined by the humans several years earlier.

As the last merc dropped to the floor dead, Tali looked out from her cover, and saw the mercs all on the floor, dead. She just stood there as a human approached her, forcing her hand to move to her shotgun.

"Easy there, we aren't here to hurt you", came the Turian as he grabbed her gun from her so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Then why are you taking my gun, you Bosh'tet". Snapped Tali.

"Are you ok miss…"? said the large human now standing in front of her.

She looked up into his eyes as he just stood there, a slight smile on his face. Why was he being nice to her. No-one was nice to Quarians. She continued to look at him, his blue eyes seem to break through the mask like she wasn't wearing one at all.

"_He's nice. Good looking, even for a human. Scars and very good armour. A soldier." _Tali, said to herself.

Damn, she's tiny, thought Shepard. She didn't answer his question. She just looked at him, fiddling with her hands. He could just make out her nose, then he saw her eyes. Two grey slits looked up at him through her visor. While he never judged on appearances, he did secretly admire the body of the young Quarian stood before him. "Miss"? he asked again.

"Tali". She replied, shouting loud. The excitement in her voice noticeable, even to the others with Shepard, who all shared curious looks at one another. Still looking into his eyes, she thought she was talking to his soul. "I mean, Tali'zorah nar rayya". She continued as the smile on her face got bigger. No one was ever nice to her like this man had been.

"Fist set me up! Thanks for the help, I appreciate it, but who are you", she asked completely locked on Shepard.

"fist is dead". Said the big Krogan in the group. Tali tilted her head in acknowledgement but her eyes were still on the commander.

"I'm commander Shepard with the alliance navy. I heard you could have evidence to help bring down Saren". He offered his hand and lent forward. Tali hesitated, but then shook it. His massive hand engulfing hers.

"_How do humans get anything done with five fingers!?" _ Tali said to herself.

"Yes. I have the information. But not here. Its not safe."

As they walked to the embassy, Shepard noticed everyone that passed them glanced their way. No. not their way, but at the Quarian by his side. He immediately felt sorry for her. But she seemed to be unfazed. He looked at her as they walked, wondering what she looked like under the mask. He had seen pictures on the extranet nut didn't really believe in any of the news surrounding them. He liked to believe in facts, and facts alone. Seeing as only Krogans and Asari live for around a thousand years, they were the only species that had any idea what Quarians looked like without their enviro-suits, as long as they were over 300 years old that is.

As they walked, Shepard heard a comment he wishes he hadn't. a Turian walking past grumbled something under his breath but still he heard the words "Suit-rat". With that, Shepard walked over to the Turian, grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. It happened with such speed, it took everyone a few seconds to see what was happening.

"I hope for your sake, you have a good reason for using that term against this lady here" Shepard said, his face inches from the Turians.

The eyes of the Turians went wide open as the gravity of the situation became clear. He was struggling for breath and squirming in the vice like grip of the Commander. At this point, Garrus came over and tried to pull Shepard off, hoping to crush the situation before anyone got truly hurt. Shepard shrugged Garrus off and let the Turian go but pushed him in the direction of Tali. She stood there witnessing this human man-handling the Turian, quiet intrigued by the whole thing. She began to get nervous as the Turian got closer and she started to feel nervous and started wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry I called you a suit-rat." The Turian said looking a bit embarrassed. Tali just stared at him as he glanced at Shepard, who nodded and the Turian hurried away from the group.

"Sorry about that Tali. Racism has no place around me. I hope you don't mind."

"It's ok. I'm used to it and besides, I didn't even hear him say anything." Tali replied with a heavy sigh in her voice. Shepard just stared at her feeling even more sorry for her. They continued onto the human embassy. Tali had never been up to the embassy's before, and it showed. She slowed down taking in the view and also being disgusted at how lavish everything was. It was never like this on the fleet. They had only what they needed. No massive amounts of personal effects. No decorative pieces. Plants yes, but they were used for food.

As they entered the human embassy, there was a man shouting, obviously unsettled by something. Tali would later come to hate the man know as Udina. There was another man there, dressed in the alliance navy blues, who stood tall and proud with his hands together behind his back. He noticed them come in and approached Shepard.

"Shepard, its good to see you", he said, as he shook Shepard's hand.

"You too, Anderson".

At the sound of other voices, Udina snapped round and rent into full on rage mode at the sight of Shepard.

"Shepard, just what in the hell do you think your doing. An all-out firefight at Chora's den, blowing up alleys and not to men- ". He was cut off as Shepard cut in.

"OH, shut up you political prick." Tali looked over to Shepard, his calm demeanour gone to allow an angry and stern voice to come to head. Udina stood there wide-eyed and shocked at being spoken to in such a way. He then scanned the rest of the crew.

"And what's this, a Quarian? And you are?"

Tali stood there, wringing her hands together. Shepard looked over at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave a smile. She felt the warmth of his touch even through her suit. Those blue eyes of his showing nothing but the confidence he showed in her.

_He doesn't even know me. Why is he so nice? Oh my god those eyes! Please don't take your hand off me, it feels so good._

"Tali'zorah nar rayya." She said as she peeled her eyes and mind away from Shepard. "I have evidence in proving Saren is guilty and involved with the attack on Eden Prime."

After discovering that Saren had a second in command, Matriarch Benezia, and that the Geth were following Saren, Anderson, after following up on his own leads had new orders for Shepard. After agreeing that the information was sufficient to call a new council meeting, Udina left to get the meeting sorted. As the team went to leave, Anderson asked about the Quarian.

"You've seen what I can do Shepard. Take me with you."

"I'll take all the help I can get. Welcome aboard, miss Nar rayya."

"Just call me Tali" she said in a high-pitched voice filled with excitement. "I-I… mean just call me Tali".

"Very well, Tali". Shepard turned and left, Garrus and Wrex following him.

_Dam it girl, keep yourself together. He's just a human. A disgusting filthy human. But he does have a nice butt, and I doubt that armour is lacking in imagination as to what's under there! Dam it, snap out of it_. Tali turned on her heels and quickly ran to catch up with the squad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes:**

**Hey commanders/ pathfinders. I want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone whose read this book and is still reading. Also, a massive thanks to the people who have left reviews. This is my first time writing a book. Please bear with me as I try to make a good book. Just a note: about 85% of this book will be cannon. I will change some dialogue here and there but nothing much and incorporate some of my own ideas. I know some people will hate this, but I can't please everyone. So please try to enjoy and leave a review if you feel the need to. Much love **

Chapter 9: Therum

February 2nd, 2183

Shepard had spent the last two days getting to know the people on his ship. Especially the aliens. Wrex, of clan Urdnot, had a temper not to be trifled with. He was both angry and calm in alarming amounts- and both at the same time. Good to have Krogan on board, as long as he's happy. If he's not, out the airlock. Garrus, the Turian, was the same as any other Turian. Military through and through. He may have lacked a "by- the- book" attitude, but he was nonetheless very capable in a firefight- and especially deadly with a sniper rifle. Kaiden and Ashley were tough, hard as nails Alliance soldiers. Both excelling in their own areas- Ashley in firefight and weaponry and Kaiden as a biotic and also very good in hand to hand combat. There was however, one person who he was really interested in, although he didn't know why.

Tali spent most if not all her time in engineering. She didn't trust anyone on the ship, but her body language when she saw the ship, that was what caught Shepard's eye. Quarians were, by nature, expressionless in the face, due to the fact they spent their lives in a suit and hidden by the mask. Their body language was how they expressed emotions. Some of which Shepard had already learned. She would wriggle her hands together if she was nervous. She would rock and bounce on the heels of her feet if she was excited and if she was unsure or didn't know what someone meant, she would stand there and tilt her head, just like dogs use to do on Earth when listening to their human owners. There was one emotion that he found particularly interesting but had no idea what it meant. Whenever he was talking to someone else while she was close by, or simply asking her a question, she would stand there, wriggle her hands, but not move nor speak. He was fascinated by it. By her. And if he was talking to someone else and looked in her direction, or begun to walk towards her, her head will disappear back around the corner in a shot, much like a kid listening in on adult conversations. He got the impression that she was as fascinated by him as he was of her. Little did he know, he had no idea how far and deep her fascination went.

"Ten minutes until we are in orbit over Therum, commander".

The alert from Joker woke Shepard from his sleep. He got up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He sat there getting his bearings and then stood up. As he moved towards the shower, he heard a noise coming from inside the wall by his door. He stopped, dead frozen to listen. After not hearing anything for twenty seconds, he headed off to the shower once again. Then he dived to his desk, and landing in a roll, he unholstered his pistol and aimed at the wall where the noise was coming from.

"Come out now, slowly and steadily if you value your life". He said in a cold and lifeless deep voice.

Nothing. He fired a shot into the wall, but still nothing moved. Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe he was breaking quicker than he could rebuild himself after all he had been through. He sighed, holstered his pistol and got in the shower, letting the warm water run off him and relive the stress. If only temporarily. As he got out the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into his bedroom. He was confronted by two marines, each holding avenger assault rifles at him. Without flinching, he spoke to the marines.

"Now I know I snore loud, but you're a bit late and I'm getting a bit pissed off having my own team aim guns at me". He said it with enough of a forceful tone to discourage the marines but not berate them. The marines looked at each other, confused.

"sorry sir, we heard a gunshot, and no one could reach you on the comms".

"I was in my shower. As for the gun shot". He pointed to the hole in the wall. "I was inspecting my gun and it went off, guess I'm more tired than I thought". He said with a smile. The marines looked at the hole in the wall and back to Shepard. Feeling convinced, they saluted and apologized to the commander for the intrusion and left. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Then he continued to change into his navy dress down uniform and then made his way to the bridge.

"Joker get me Kaiden, Ash and our Quarian guest in the CIC in five minutes. Get Garrus and Wrex as well" Shepard said as he left his cabin.

"Aye, Aye commander" came the reply of the quirky pilot.

As he studied the holographic projection of the planet in front of him, his ground team entered the CIC. They stood around him as turned and faced them. Ash and Kaiden stood, hands behind backs while Garrus stood, hands at his side. Wrex however, leaned against the wall just left of the elevator. Tali stood to the right of him, wringing her hands together. _Still nervous. I wonder how old she actually is in human years. She must be young._

"_We are above Therum. Down there is an Asari, a Dr Liara T'soni. I'm told it is her mother, Matriarch Benezia, is the Lieutenant serving Saren as his second in command. Thanks again to Tali'zorah for the information". He looked towards Tali and gave a small smile. She dropped her head in what he could only think was her blushing. He told the team the plan and sent them to get ready. Drop was in fifteen minutes. He met the team in the cargo hold, all hovering around the shuttle. He walked up to the squad._

"_What are we all over here for?"_

"_What do you mean She- "Kaiden's mouth hung open for a second as he looked over to the other side of the cargo hold and back to Shepard._

"_Oh, hell no! you can't be serious"? The others just looked at Kaiden in complete confusion. _

"_That's right. We are doing a hot drop in the mako."_

_This brought a heavy but loud laugh from Wrex. He shoved through everyone and headed towards the mako. "Now we are talking Shepard. Let's go. This will be fun". He said with a smile, his sharp teeth, or well, more razor like fangs showed from his mouth. He turned back around, looked at the group still stood there, just staring at him. _

"_HURRY UP, YOU PYJAKS". He roared at them, and he just smiled as they all jumped slightly and rushed into the mako, no one eager to make him more restless let alone angry. _

"_Woooohooo" came the shout from the driver seat as the mako went sailing towards the planet at high speed. Shepard was driving. And now the others found out why Kaiden was so worried back on the Normandy. He sat there strapped into his seat glowing with a blue aura of biotics hoping to keep himself from bouncing around to much. Ash was also strapped into a seat, knuckles white as she gripped onto the harness. Tali was bouncing around her seat as she was to small even as the harness locked into place. That would leave some bruises. Garrus sat there, eyes closed as he tried not to think about anything. Wrex however, being to big for the seat harness, was held against the roof of the vehicle as it fell to the planet, but he was laughing. As the mako hit the ground with a massive thump, it skidded along and came to a stop as Shepard continued to laugh at all the others. _

"_That was fun huh" said Wrex as he sat down looking happy at some form of action even if it wasn't shooting something. _

"_Commander, position of the doctor is about 3 miles west of here, but there is a lot of Geth along the way." Said Ash as she studied the radar. There was a slight growl and mumble from Tali at the mention of the Geth. _

"_Tali, snap out of it. If you can't focus, you're no good here". Came Shepard as he looked at her._

"_I'll be fine Shep-…. Commander". She said it with such venom and hate that Shepard was slightly worried. Would she do something irrational. Jeopardize a team members life for her hatred towards the Geth. He would have to keep an eye on her. As they advanced down the narrow parts of whatever it was they were driving on, they encountered numerous Geth Armatures. _

"_Garrus, open fire! I wan them as scrap metal after we have finished with them." Ordered Shepard. It was followed by the machine gun of the mako rattling through Geth as they opened fire on the mako but causing minimal damage. Every now and then, the roar of the cannon firing and explosions could be heard._

"_Armature down" came Garrus over the comms. Shepard could literally hear Tali smile under her mask as the Geth were destroyed. Even in the short time of knowing her, he had never seen her like this. It was good to know she had a hard, strong side to her personality. As they rounded the corner, Shepard slammed on the brakes. The path ahead had become blocked. The squad disembarked and continued on foot. Just over the hill, Ash called back to warn of Geth troopers ahead. Shepard looked at Garrus and nodded and instructed his team to get into cover and wait his signal. _

"_Fuck, sniper. Everyone get down." Shouted Shepard over the comm as the bright red laser landed on him and he felt his shields fail as he was knocked back. He scrambled behind a rock and waited for his shields to recharge. Signalling to his team, the moved quickly and low so the sniper couldn't get a shot. Just as he heard and explosion of a grenade, he also heard the crack of a sniper from the back of the group and looked over to see Garrus still looking down his scope._

"_Sniper down, Shepard. _

_With that the team formed up, but someone was missing._

"_Has anyone seen Tali?" asked Alenko, as everyone looked around._

"_Over here, NOW." Came Garrus over the comms. Shepard's heart dropped and eyes widened as he saw Tali's leg sticking out from the rock on the floor._

"_No no no no no no no no no" Shepard shouted in his mind as he went racing over to Tali, his heart beating like thunder. He skidded along the ground and came to a stop as he looked down at her limp body. _

"_Tali, can you hear me? Tali, you ok? Come on, wake up dammit." He picked her head up in his lap as he ran his omni-tool over her. No suit punctures and still breathing. Good. He saw her luminous eyes open up and look at him as he stared into her mask. He smiled, and could see as her eyes angled slightly, that she was smiling too. _

"_What happened there? You scared me… us, we were worried."_

"_Sorry, Shepard, got hit by the shockwave of the grenade and it threw me against the rock, and I hit my head. I must have passed put."_

"_Still saying sorry. For getting hurt no less. If you're ok, we can move on or I can call for and evac if you would like."_

"_No, I will be fine. Thank you, Shepard."_

_As they carried on, Shepard could see some of the glances he got and was pretty sure Garrus was smiling. Can Turians even smile? He knew he would have to confront any rumours that started up. Why did I act like that though? I cant be….. can I? _

_They continued up a slight hill and rounded a corner. More Geth. "Tali, what is that?" came Garrus as a Geth hung from a metal pipe high above the ground._

"_Just more fun", came Wrex as he advanced, shotgun out and aimed at the Geth. Just then, a Geth dropship raced overhead, dropping more Geth off. A few troopers…..and a colossus. "Cover, now." Barked Shepard. Then, the 10ft tall Geth opened up and looked at him as its head glowed a bright white and launched a plasma round towards him. He dived out off the way, but not before the plasma round caught his side. He looked down at his side and winced. Shields had done a decent job but had ultimately failed and the round ripped into his right side above his hip. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. As the team moved forward as a unit, skilfully killing any Geth that got close enough, they rounded on the colossus, Wrex and Kaiden unloading biotics while Tali hacked its shields. Ash and Garrus just opened up on its body. Soon it could take no more punishment and crumpled into a heap on the floor, before exploding, showering the team in bits of metal and wiring and white fluid. _

"_Shepard!" shouted Tali as she ran over getting the medi-gel out and ready. She looked over the wound, noting the charred black hole in his armour and his burnt flesh underneath. After securing the area, the others rushed over. After applying the medi-gel, they helped Shepard to his feet. _

"_Jesus, that hurts. I advise no one gets hit by a plasma round in the future." He said with a slight smile, though his voice laced with pain. That earned a slight but solemn chuckle from his squad. They found the entrance to the cave system and made their way down. Eventually they found her. Inside a containment field, lifted above the ground stood the Asari. She was held in mid air by what he could only describe as a blue bubble. _

"_Hello, whose there?" came a whimper of a voice. "Miss T'soni?" asked Shepard._

"_Yes, although everyone calls me Liara. Who are you? You can't be real, can you? No, I'm hallucinating. No one is looking for me."_

"_Miss T'soni... Liara, my name is commander Shepard. I'm with the Alliance and here to get you and ask for your help regarding your mother."_

"_My mother? I haven't spoken to her in decades. Get me out of here and I'll answer any questions you may have, commander. If you can find a way in, I'm sure the console to my left will set me free."_

_The team looked around trying to find a way in when Garrus' eyes fell on a drilling device. He was just about to call Shepard when he noticed movement in the distance. "Contacts, 12 o'clock." He shouted. "Cover, now and return fire." Came the reply from the commander as bullets started to impact shield s and cover alike. _

_There was a loud roar as Wrex jumped over cover, charged towards the Geth. Bullets lighting up his shields, he paid no attention as he fired his shotgun into the nearest Geth trooper, blowing it apart. He headbutted another Geth and put a round into another Geth, its shields of no use a point- blank range. He then picked up the last Geth and threw it against a rock then walking over and putting his boot through its head. He walked back to the squad, who were just stood looking at him._

"_What?" he shrugged with a large grin on his face making him look more fearsome. If that was at all possible. Shepard just let out a large chuckle earning him looks from Garrus and Tali. _

"_Well fuck, I thought I was crazy. Wrex, remind me never to piss you off." Wrex just replied with a grunt and a little laugh. Turning to the drill, Shepard asked Tali to see if it was still operational, which she assured it was. She then activated the drill and with a loud mechanical thump and winding noise, the drill fired, just below into the rock where the doctor was being held. After going through the hole and coming face to face with Liara, Shepard activated the console and the stasis field flickered and then died as the Asari fell to the floor, but still landing on her feet. Then, the ground started to shake and become more unstable._

"_Guess that's our cue to leave." Said Garrus._

"Doctor is there a way out of here?" asked Shepard just as a massive rock feel from the ceiling and landed where they were stood moments before.

"Yes. I believe there is a lift just over there! But I don't know how to use it I'm afraid." Came Liara's meek reply.

"Everyone to the lift. NOW."

As the team reached the lift, Liara went to the controls and tried to get it working. With success the lift begun to rise. As they reached the top and the lift came to a stop, there was booming voice.

"I guess I should thank you for making my job easier. Now hand over the Asari." The voice echoed around the room. A Krogan stood at the entrance with several Geth troopers behind him. His mouth growling revealing his massive teeth. Shepard looked over to Wrex.

"Friend of yours, Wrex?" the Krogan battlemaster just looked at the other Krogan and gave a grunting noise.

"The Asari is with us. I suggest you move out of our way." Came Shepard's reply.

"Kill them. Saren wants the Asari, alive if possible. If not, then dead will do, it doesn't matter."

At that, the Geth strolled forward, weapons raised and ready to fire. Wrex, with no regard for his own wellbeing, charged forward blasting his shotgun at the nearest Geth. Liara hid behind the centre console while Garrus and Shepard went to cover, firing at the other Geth. Tali rushed to cover with Shepard while overloading the shields of one of the Geth and hacking another to turn it against its fellow units. Within minutes, the Geth were all destroyed. The Krogan wasn't much better. As the team reached the exit, Wrex was standing there, holding the bone plate of the Krogan in his hand as he put his shotgun to the head of the Krogan and pulled the trigger. Its of flesh skull and brain painted the surrounding wall and floor.

"Poor bastard, as if the Genophage hasn't killed enough of us, we still have to kill our on."

Shepard looked at Wrex with a raised eyebrow but was brought back to the problems at hand as the floor shook under their feet.

"Joker get down here ASAP. Need extraction."

"Aye aye, commander. ETA 3 minutes."

"He better get here before we all die or I'll kill him myself." Shouted Wrex, who was still unimpressed with the human pilot.

As the group neared the exit, a massive explosion rocked the tunnel as they headed out, causing Tali to loose her footing. Her head cracking against the wall and sending her to the ground. As she regained her composure, she noticed she was moving but not on her own. She looked up to see Shepard's eyes through his helmet, mere inches from her own. He was carrying her the rest of the way. She continued to stare at her commander through her visor. His eyes filled with something she hadn't seen before.

Worry.

_But why? She saw the Normandy coming down to extract them. We all made it out, didn't we? Does he…. Well of course he does. I'm part of his team. But is it more? _She pushed the thoughts from her mind and came back to her senses just as she saw him looking dead in her eyes through her visor. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

_I wonder what she looks like, thought Shepard. She's kinda heavy, why is she just staring at me? Oh no… I hope I haven't broken some sort of Quarian personal boundary by carrying her out. _

The team boarded the Normandy and Shepard took Tali to the medbay.

"Joker get us out of here. Now."

"Aye aye commander."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: know your friends

February 3rd, 2183

As the commander took Tali to the medbay, Garrus headed to the gun battery while Liara, at Shepard's instructions, just sat in the mess at the table until Chakwas was finished with Tali. Wrex was leaning against his usual crate. He watched as the commander walked past with Tali in his arms. What he saw interested him. No one ever seemed to care for the Quarians but to see a commander and a human one at that, let alone the fact that he was a Spectre, care for the Quarian in his arms was something he had never seen. He would ask Shepard about this, but only when he could be bothered. _I'm hungry, so maybe later._ He thought to himself.

_He nearly got us killed! I know humans have honour in leaving no one behind but…but..a Quarian? I have to speak to him about this. If he is scared to lose someone on a mission, he might not be the right man for the job. It can't be anything else can it? No, no it… no definitely not. And we lost the Mako, all my hours of calibrations- for nothing! _Garrus just let out a sigh and looked around the room. For once in his life he couldn't be bothered to do any work so he headed to the mess.

As Shepard headed to his cabin, he could feel the tension in the air aboard the Normandy. Non-humans on board, hunting a rouge Turian spectre and now Matriarch Benezia's daughter on board. He collapsed into his chair at his desk and ran a rough hand over his face. After a hot shower and the mission report had been sent, he decided to have a walk and talk with the crew, especially the ground team.

He first encountered Dr Chakwas. "How is she doc?" he asked with as much professionalism he could muster, trying to hide is worry for the Quarian in the bed. He looked over at her limp form, chest slowly rising and falling, indicating her breathing. He forced his head to look in the direction of the doctor as she started speaking.

"She will be fine, commander. A small suit rupture and mild concussion. I recommend at least 4 days bed rest and 1 week no ground duty. Do I make my-self clear, commander?"

"Yes doc, crystal." He said as he turned and left the medbay. Next up was Alenko.

"Hey Alenko, migraines again?" Shepard asked as he approached Alenko who was slumped against a wall holding the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. He quickly rose to salute the commander.

"Commander, sir. Sorry didn't see you there. Yeah, migraines again. Don't worry, doc gave me something for the pain. It comes with being an L2 biotic. I've managed to come to terms with it. Mostly."

"That's ok and please drop the sir and salute, just call me Shepard or commander if you really have to stay formal. Tell me lieutenant, you were in BAAT, weren't you?"

"Yes si- commander. I take it you have read my file. All you need to know is in there."

"Yes, but not the information I like to know about my crew. I like to hear from my crew the first-hand account of things like this. Some men are loyal to the Alliance, the uniform. Some men are loyal to themselves, while others, the pay cheque."

"Are you asking if I'm loyal?" came Kaiden's reply, a look of mild anger in his eyes at the question of his loyalty.

"No. I know your loyal. I just want to know who or what to. Yes, I've read your file, but iv known you all of a few months. There will be difficult decisions down the line. I just want to know if I can count on you to follow through with the orders I give you and also I ask that you don't question or judge me on the decisions I make."

Kaiden sighs and drops his head to look down before he looks back up at Shepard.

"Sorry commander. I didn't mean to sound defensive. Being a biotic in the Alliance isn't exactly something that is popular. I'm loyal to the uniform and the man giving orders. Loyal to you. I've seen you in action and would very much like to stay on your good side. You have nothing to worry about from me." A small smile came to Kaiden's face. Small but genuine.

"No apologies Kaiden. I understand. But like I said, I want your opinions, or versions if you will on your past. You don't have to tell me, but I like to know my team. Build trust. So on that, tell me about your experience in BAAT."

"Well, it really wasn't a good experience. It was tough. You know the basic history, A company called Conatix Industries made a deal with the systems alliance to recruit kids with biotic abilities and train and test them. We were at a facility called Gagarin space station, or as it later became known as, jump zero. Because Conatix wanted quick results and after the failure of the L1's, they noticed Turians using biotics in the first contact war. Secretly, they were hired to train us, but it became more like a boot camp, or brain camp as some called it. While scientist poked and prodded the children, the Turian teachers, if they were even that, were harsh and brutal, seeing humans as useless primitives compared to themselves. Fast forward several decades and I turn up after my mother was exposed to eezo while I was in the womb. To be honest, the whole experience is something id like to forget. One good thing did come out of it though." A smile went to his lips and he tilted his head to the ceiling, a single tear dropping from his eyes.

"I met a girl called Rahna. She was in my dorm from day one and we bonded. We looked out for each other. one day we were out hard training and she collapsed. I went to help her up but the Turian, commander Vyrnnus stopped me. He offered her some water but when she couldn't reach it, he broke her wrist with a biotic warp. I lost it at this point, shouting and swearing at Vyrnnus. We got into a fight. He slashed me with his knife. I then biotically charged him, killing him on impact. When I turned around to check on Rahna…. Shepard... the fear in her eyes. Fear of ME!" Kaiden said the last part of the sentence, his voice rising, standing up and threw the chair against the wall with his biotics breaking it in to a crumpled metal heap on the floor.

"After that, BAAT was shut down and everyone moved on. I joined the Alliance at 18. I still think about Rahna though. Hope to see her again but I don't even know where she is."

Shepard stood there; arms crossed leaning against the wall. His eyes still focusing on Kaiden. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Kaiden and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaiden, I'm sorry. It must have been hard, and I can't even begin to say I understand how you feel, no being a biotic myself. Maybe when all this is over, we can look for Rahna, together?"

"Thanks, Shepard. For listening, for everything. Can… can I just be alone for now?"

"Sure thing. If you need anything, just come see me yeah? See you soon, Kaiden."

With that Shepard left Kaiden alone in the hallway. As he walked around the corner, he saw Wrex, leaning on his usual crate. But this time he looked a bit more agitated than normal. He headed over and caught the last ramblings of the 7ft Krogan muttering to himself.

"Wrex."

"Shepard." The rumbling deep voice and dark red eyes looking up to Shepard as he approached.

"Wrex, just making the rounds. Getting to know my crew. Just want to know more about you. If your going to be on this ship, I need to know I can trust you."

"You can trust me to kill first ask questions, well, never really. I'm Krogan, it's what I do. Just don't get in my way and we will be fine. Just don't expect me to play nice with the Turian." The anger in his voice at the mention of Garrus concerned Shepard. He knew all about the history between the two races. The Genophage, the Krogan Rebellions.

"Wrex, we aren't going to have any trouble here with you and Garrus are we? I'm not asking for you to too kiss and make up, just play nice and do your job and you won't have to answer to me much. Understood?"

"Understood Shepard." Was the answer from Wrex albeit more like a grumble from an unhappy child. As he looked at Wrex, he noticed Ashley come in the room, and a look of disgust come over her face. _Great._ Shepard sighed to himself. Have to confront her with whatever issue she seems to have.

"I'll leave you be Wrex. Need anything let me know."

"Actually Shepard? I need a favour. Drop me off at this planet, let me collect something of mine and that's it."

"Sure Wrex. I'll let you know when we can get there. In the meantime, Wrex." He nodded his head as he started to leave.

"Shepard."

Shepard walked over to where Ash was standing at the weapons bench working on her rifle. She hadn't noticed Shepard walk up behind her so jumped when he made his presence known.

"Chief. All in order and ok over here I assume? Because if it's not, id expect you to come and see me."

"Jesus sir. Scared the crap outta me. What's up? "she replied, setting the rifle down and turning to face Shepard leaning back on the bench, arms crossed over her chest.

"I should be asking you. I saw the look you gave when I was talking to Wrex. What's on your mind."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted. Speak your mind chief. Don't have to ask for permission around me."

"sir, do you think it wise to allow the aliens on this ship? I mean a Turian on the guns, A Quarian, a fucking Quarian in the engine room. Who's to say she won't copy and steal the technology for her own species? And a Krogan, I mean enough said."

Shepard let out an overly loud sigh and took two steps towards Ash, almost face to face towering over her. He met her eyes with a cold hard glare. Ash didn't budge but she was sure as hell taken aback by the sudden look in Shepard's eyes.

"This ship was a joint project by the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. The Krogan hasn't caused me any trouble. Well not a lot anyway. Yet. And as for the Quarian, she's improved our engines running both in FTL and stealth. They also have names. Garrus, Wrex and Tali. I suggest you use them and try talking to them.

"But sir-

"That's enough Williams. I've read your file. I know who you are and why you harbour a resentment to the non-humans of this ship. Quite frankly, I don't care. This is my ship and you will work with them, fight with them and live with them no questions asked. Is that clear?"

"sir. Yes sir. You ask me to jump I'll ask how high. You ask me to kiss a Turian and I'll ask which cheek." She snapped a quick salute as Shepard walked away, happy with her answer. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Shepard headed towards the gun battery knowing full well Garrus would be there. As Shepard entered the room, there was no sign of Garrus. He shouted for him, no answer. Shepard turned to leave and just then the door opened as Garrus walked in, tray of food in one hand, data pad in the other. upon noticing Shepard, he went to salute, only succeeding in making the commander laugh as he cracked himself in the head with the data pad.

"At ease, Garrus. Please you don't have to salute me. In fact I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"sorry, commander. And I think the salute will stay. As you know, the Hierarchy is a tough militant government. Turians are strict on military actions, from saluting to civil service."

"No problem Garrus. Just wanted to check up, make sure you have everything you need and settling in well."

"All good Shepard. Its different being on this ship to a Turian ship. Everyone seems more laid back."

"Yeah well, as long as the job gets done. If you need anything let me know. Speak soon Garrus."

"Shepard, wait. I have one request and one question. If you don't mind?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"I don't have my gun or anything to shoot at Shepard."

Shepard looked Garrus dead in the eye and burst out laughing. "Sorry Garrus. It's a human saying, means ask what you want or to speak your mind."

"Ah, ok then. I will shoot my shot then? Anyway, I wanted to ask about Tali. How is she doing?"

"Ok I hope. I'm on my way to see her after this."

"Good. I'm sure she will pull through. Do you think it wise her being on this ship? I mean they are all beggars and vagrants. Quarians I mean."

Shepard sighed. He didn't expect to have another conversation of this nature so soon.

"Garrus? Really? You to? Look I know all about the Geth and the morning war. We have spoke a bit about her people. She's smart and caring. I could easily blame you for the Genophage."

"That's not the same thing and you know it shep-"

"Isn't it? You blame HER for the Geth even though it was 300 years ago when she wasn't even alive. So if you blame her for that, Wrex can blame you for the Genophage over 1000 years ago. See what I'm saying? You can't blame children for the mistakes of their parents or ancestors."

"Hmm, yes I see what your saying. I'm sorry Shepard."

"Anyway, what was this request of yours you had?"

"Oh, yes. I want to ask for your help in tracking down someone for me. Dr Saleon. I was after him when I was back in C-sec. I tracked him to a warehouse, but he got away with hostages and blew up the warehouse just as I arrived. He was dealing in black market organs. I asked for his ship to be shot down or disabled but they said they were worried about the hostages. Anyway, I recently received a message to his possible whereabouts. I normally wouldn't ask Shepard, but I've been after this guy for years so I'm asking."

"Ok sure il help you. Just send Joker the coordinates when you're ready."

"Thank you, Shepard, and again, I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it. Now, you better get back to your calibrations" said Shepard, using air quotes at the mention of calibrations and a smile on his face as he looked back at Garrus. Garrus nodded and went back to work, while munching on his food as he worked.

As Shepard walked by the medbay, he looked into the window to where Tali was. She was sat up in the bed with Chakwas checking on her. As Chakwas left her side, Tali looked up and noticed Shepard looking at her through the window. She smiled at him and waved. Not that he could see the smile anyway. He smiled and waved back and started to head towards the medbay doors. Her heart beat faster and her breathing quickened and she glanced down her self seeing if she looked presentable. Just before he reached the doors however, Jokers voice came over the comms.

"Commander, we are getting an Alliance distress beacon coming from the planet Binthu. No others ships have responded. Your orders sir?"

"Plot a course, have Garrus and Wrex meet me in the cargo bay."

"Yes sir." Shepard could imagine Joker giving a mock salute as he answered. He then turned to look at the medbay doors. He sighed and made his way to his cabin to get his armour. In the medbay, Tali sat there looking at the doors, hoping, waiting for them to open. But they never did. She had obviously heard Joker over the comms as did everyone. She dropped her head in defeat as Shepard never entered. _Why would he come see me? It's always the same. Quarians come last. I should be used to it by now. But still I would have loved to of seen him. But why? Is this some schoolgirl crush I have on him? Damn it! _Just then Chakwas came over.

"Now Tali, I'm going to discharge you from here and you can go back to work. Just no heavy-duty stuff ok? I've let Adams know my orders so he will keep an eye on you."

"Ok, thanks doctor Chakwas" said Tali in a low voice encased in a deep depressive sigh.

"Tali? You may be Quarian but as a doctor I have studied each species to the best of my ability. I know Quarians express feelings by body language due to your faces being hidden. And right now I can tell your upset. Slouched back, head dropped and that wringing of your hands has become a tell-tale sigh of you being nervous. I saw you wringing your hands when the commander was going to come in here. And it stopped when he didn't. that's when your head dropped. Is there something you wish to share with me. Doctor patient confidentiality obviously so it stays between us."

Tali looked at the doctor. Her eyes soft and a motherly smile on her face. She was one of the few people Tali liked and actually started to feel she could trust.

"It's Shepard."

"It always is." Came the doctors reply. "He likes you; you know. His biometric readings where off the charts when he brought you in here. I've known Shepard his whole life and the only other time his heart rate was anything close to those readings, was when he was on-"

Chakwas stopped herself and looked at Tali. "I'm sorry Tali, I shouldn't say anymore. But trust me, he likes you but only he can tell you how much. So, if you feel for him, tell him. Even if it is just a crush you have."

"Thanks doctor." Tali hopped off the bed, and made her way out of medbay and headed down to engineering. A slight smile on her face, she felt a lot better than she did yesterday. Now it was just the point of if she should tell Shepard how she feels. Afterall, _it's not like I love him. Do I?_ she stopped in her tracks and thought to herself. No. she would work out what these feelings are before telling anyone.

#######

It had been hard few days for Tali. Working at the bare minimum was something she was not used to. But engineer Adams was like a Hawk always watching, always vigil. In a good way. Tali didn't mind. What she did mind however was the lack of sleep she had been getting due to her injuries. She also worried. 3 hours ago, Shepard, Wrex and Garrus had left in the mako to check on a distress beacon. Something was wrong. It shouldn't take 3 hours to check on a beacon. She looked at her terminal and decided that was enough for now and she headed up to the mess to get something to eat. That was when her world was thrown into disarray. As she was getting her food, she noticed Chakwas and her team rush down to the cargo bay with a stretcher. In an instance she turned on her heels and followed. Then she saw it. Garrus and Wrex coming out of the shuttle that had just landed carrying the smoking body of Commander Shepard. They put him on the stretcher where the full extent of his wounds could be seen. His armour was black on one side while green on the other, with what looked like teeth marks. The armour was also melting and sizzling, the smell of burnt flesh filled the cargo hold. As they out him on the stretcher, Tali stood there in awe and shock.

He wasn't moving, his arms dangling off the sides of the stretcher. Garrus came over to Tali and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?!" she was practically sobbing as the words came out. All Garrus could do was to continue to look at Shepard's lifeless body. Then Wrex walked past.

"Thresher maw" was all that he said as he walked away without looking back.


End file.
